1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a method for displaying web page and a mobile terminal using the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to possibility of user's direct portability.
As functions of the terminal are diversified, the terminal is implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or moving pictures, playback of music or moving picture files, game play, broadcast reception and the like, to name some.
To support and increase of the terminal functions, it may be able to consider the improvement of structural part and/or software part of the terminal. The recent mobile terminal has been improved to have various functions as a multimedia player as well as a basic function such as call.
For example, the mobile terminal may access the internet server to display the web page through the wireless communication network (also known as the mobile communication network) for telephone call.
Furthermore, the mobile terminal may include a short-range wireless communication means such as Bluetooth. The mobile terminal may transmit and receive files through the short-range wireless communication channel between the terminals having the short-range wireless communication means.